Inuyasha and Kagome meet Bella
by blazerules34
Summary: Kagome and Bella used to be best friends. But then Bella moved to America. Both of them have secret's. When Bella and the Cullen's come to visit Kagome, what will happen between the two friends? Inu/Kag Mir/San. I sadly don't own Inuyasha, nor Twilight
1. Bella come's back

Kagome's POV

I'm bouncing up and down with excitement. My best friend was going to be here any minute now. She used to live here in Japan with me. Then she moved to America. We kept in touch with letters. But I have a secret from her. The secret is so big, that it might change our little friendship forever. I sat back in my seat, thinking. So much had changed. Like, I met Inuyasha. I don't know how Bella will react to him. Bella said she was bringing her new family. Whatever that meant.

A few minutes later, I heard a car door slam. Not daring to believe, I lifted my self so I could stare out of the window. I saw my Mom get out and open the trunk. I abruptly got up and ran outside. There, a girl about my age stood. She had brown hair and goldenish eyes. She also had a little five year old girl near her feet. I decided not to register that till later."Bella...?"I asked. She heard me and turned around, smiling. I stopped. This girl was gorgeous. I mean, seriously.

I simply stared at her."Kagome...?She asked in the same tone of voice I had just used a second ago. I shrieked and ran and hugged her. Bella hugged me back. Just as I pulled back, I saw a flash of red and white out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it. Bella smiled at me."Let me introduce you to my family."Bella stated in a musical voice. A bronze haired man(?) appreared next her. Then so did the rest of the family."This is Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward."Bella pointed to each person. I reached out to shake each of their hands. I didn't react to how cold they were. Some demon's had extremely cold hands too. Then I shook the one named Edward's hand.

Something burned in my brain. I felt Edward take hold of my thoughts. I pulled away, mentally shrieking, "Get out of my head!". I stumbled backward, while rubbing my head. I suddenly understood why that red and white blur was a lot bigger then a bird."I-inuyasha!"I shrieked, and stopped when I saw him land in front of me."Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha snarled.


	2. Explaining and Understanding

Aouthor's Notes: This one will be longer! I promise. I hope you like it! R&R! And I sadly don't own Inuyasha charecters or Twilight charecters.

Kagome's POV "Inuyasha..."I started."She's my best friend. Don't hurt her."I stated calmly. Which was suprising since I had just learned something serious. Looks like I haven't been the only one with a big secret."Kagome...I'm sorry."Bella's voice broke through my thoughts."I didn't know that you already dealed with the supernatural."Bella gave a aideways glance at Inuyasha."I would've told you."

"That's ok. I kept a secret from you too. Since I turned fifteen."

"Oh, really? Let's go inside and you can tell me your story, and I can tell you mine."

Why was I acting so calm? Not like this was to different from my average day. Shaking my head slightly, I walked into the house with Inuyasha following me. I noticed the one called Edward smirking at my thought's. Menatly, I stuck my tongue out at him. His smirk got bigger.

So I showed them around my house and my extremly dusty room. I sneezed a few seconds later. Muttering to myself, I led them all down stairs. I chose a random Linkin Park cd and popped it into my radio thingy. I started to head back to my seat but it started playing "Nobody's Listening"."Oh, come on!"I muttered. I messed with the radio a couple more time's but then I gave up when it started playing "Hit The Floor".

I eventually came to sit down with no music. Wah."Good. I don't know that music."Inuyasha said. I glared at him."Linkin Park is awesome! I would defend them with my life."My voice turned icy. Inuyasha gave me a strange look. I ignored him.

"Do you two always argue like this?"Carlisle, the docter, asked."Yep."I said, smiling."Jasper is going to enjoy this then."The small pixie-like one, Alice, said. I gave her a strange look."He reads emotions. So, he knows what your feeling, and when your feeling it."Alice explained. That made me blush, for some really strange reason."Well tell us your story then."Jasper finally spoke.

I knew I'd have to get Inuyasha's permission to talk about Kikyou. I gave him a questioning look. He held his head up in an arogant way, curse him."Keh."He said. There's my permission. Edward gave me a confused look. I decided to ignore him. So I told them."I was going to school when my cat went missing..."I said.

After like fifteen seconds, I got to the part about Inuyasha trying to kill me. I knew that explaining this was going to suck. I sighed."So I set him free. And he tried to kill me, what a nice thing to do."I laughed bitterly. Here came the hard part."Kaede(Did I spell it right?) sent this magic necklace thingy onto his neck. And she told me to say a word. Since he was a dog..."I gave him a look and he huffed and sat up a little staighter, preparing himself."I came up with this. Sit!"I yelled the last part as Inuyasha was hurtled onto the floor.

"Sorry."Was all I said as the Cullens stared in amazement at Inuyasha's crumpled figure on the floor. I began again. I got right up to the part where we left off on our journey. And stopped. Talking about Princess Kagooya's attack had been so embarrasing. Especially when I kissed Inuyasha...Gah. I love him sure, but he is so stupid sometime's. He didn't even help me explain! Lazy bum. I then realixed that Edward just heard all that. And Jasper could feel my emotions. Grrrr, them.

Bella finished her story in like fifteen minutes. Mine took a half an hour. I stood and stretched."Well come along. Let's go to the well!"I felt excited. The little girl, Renesme, took my hand. I practicly ran to the well. Then I realized the problem."W have to hold hands."I stated. They did that, with Emmet grumbling. And I jumped. I looked up into a dark sky lined with a forrest. 


	3. Finally the awaited moment

Authors Notes:. Sorry I haven't updated! I try to update every now and then. But, my Mom went scalloping to a place with no internet! Now, back to the story!

Kagom'es POV It became immediantly apparent that the well was way to small to fit all eleven of us. Inuyasha picked me up and jumped, followed by the vampires. As we headed to the village, the little one, Renesme, came up to me. She motioned me down to the ground. Then she put her little hand on my face. I gasped. She was showing me something, but I could still see straight in front of me.

" Kagome? What's she doing? " Inuyasha asked worridly. " I-I don't know... "I said in amazement. "Oh, that's just her power. "Edward explained. It seemed a little unsettling, but then again, my life is unsettling. Renesme took her hand off my face and took my hand instead. We headed towards the village.

" Miroku! If you touch me one more time, I swear to Kami that I will cut your hands off, burn them, and then have Inuyasha cut you in to peices! " Sango's voice cracked like a whip through the village. " Now my dear Sango, your just so beutiful, I can't resist. "Miroku said. "We better hurry if we want Miroku to live. "I said to Inuyasha, then took of towards Kaede's hut.

"Hey! Both of you! Shut up! "Inuyasha yelled in to the hut. " Inuyasha... "I started. " Oh no. " He muttered. " Sit! Now why Miroku, do you do this? You already proposed to her, so quit touching her! "I said as I came in to the hut. Miroku's whole face was red. " Now we have company, so behave! "I commanded. That got their attention.

"Sango, Miroku, this is Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesme. "I said all in one breath. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. "Sango said. "So nice to see all of you lovely folk. Especially you, ladies. " Miroku bowed. Sango stepped towards him, but I got there first. I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

" Miroku, don't you ever say that to any of my friends. Or I'll have to let Sango kill you. " I said, knowing he could here me. I heard him groan. "Now then girls. I hope you brought your swim suits. There is a hot spring near by, Sango I got you a suit, and Inuyasha if you let or come with Miroku, I will use the word you know very well, and kill you. Now girls follow me. " I said, as Inuyasha gave me a starnge look.

" Was I to harsh? " I asked a soon as we got out of ear shot. "No, you weren't " Alice said. "Well did you bring your swimsuits? "I asked. "Yes, we did. Alice knows all. "Rosalie chuckled. I noticed that Sango was hanging back a bit. " Come here, Sango. I have a swimsuit for you. " I said. "What's a swimsuit? " She asked. After I explained to her what a swimsuit was, she changed behind a tree.

" I'm sorry, but I'm going back to the village. You girls have fun! "Esme said, then ran away. After Bella got Renesme her suit, we all changed then went to the hot spring.

"It's so warm! "Bella yelped when she stepped in. "But it feels so good. "Renesme said in a high voice. "Ok, Kagome. Ltes get down to buisness. "Alice said, suprising me. "Jasper told me how Inuyasha feels about you. And how you feel about him. "Alice stated. I sank a little lower in the water. Sango watched me with a smile on her face. Damn her.

" Oh c'mon Kagome! I love a good romance!" Bella laughed. "I know you do. Obviously. "I said, and everyone giggled at me, even Renesme. "Oh you are so gonna wanna hear this. "Renesme gigled, sounding my age. "Ok, this is what Jasper said. He said, Well Inuyasha is in love with that girl, Kagome. And Kagome is in love with Inuyasha. So make a move on him, girl. "Alice grinned at me. Suddenly, I sensed someone. I stood up and, in a second, had my bow and arrow.

" Somebody's here. "I whispered. " Bella take hold of Renesme. I'm going to make a barrier. You guys stay behind it. " I ordered as I did so. "Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled as I stepped out of the barrier I made around my friends. I turned to face him saying "Looks like Mr. Fluffy is here. ". " This Sesshomaru does not appreciate your sense of humor, miko. " Said a cold as ice voice.

" Sesshomaru. What is your buisness here? "I asked, as Miroku, , Kirara, Shippo, and the male Cullens, and Esme, came into veiw. "This Sesshomaru has come back to see how my half-breed brother and his pathetic mate is doing. This Sesshomaru hoped you were dead. But Rin did not. "He said iciliy. "Yep! I made Sesshomaru come and drop me off so I could see you again! "Rin said peppily. "This Sesshomaru wants you to care for her while I (Yeah!) search for something." Sesshomaru said, then disappeared in the forest.

I stared in disbelief. "Wait a second. He called me pathetic and Inuyasha's mate? "I asked confused. "He sure did! Lord Sesshomaru believes you two are mated. "Rin smiled. "Well, there you go Kagome. "Bella whispered in my ear. "Yeah, well he's wrong. I am not mated to Kagome. And I never will be. "Inuyasha's words stung. I noticed how everyone turned to look at me, even Esme and Carlisle.

"I-I have to go back and get some supplies at Kaede's. Then we can head out. " I said, still hurt by his words. "Do you want me to carry you back. It'll be faster. "Inuyasha said.

"No!"

What's with you? It'll be faster the-"

' I said no! Sit! " I yelled then ran off to get my supplies that I lied about. I ran towards the village. After I got to Kaede's hut, I let a few tears shed. Kaede was not in the hut. I closed my eyes. A second later, I opened them to see Inuyasha standing in front of me.

"What do you want? "I asked. "To say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I-I just didn't know how you felt about me..." Inuyasha trailed off. I was shocked. He had never said anything like this...wait! He just confessed!

"I love you, Kagome. I've loved you for a very long time. "Inuyasha confessed (YEAH!), boldly staring at me. " I love you too. "I mumbled. I looked at him and we kissed. Yes! Score one for me! I eventually broke the kiss, panting.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go find our friends. " I grinned. We slowly walked up the hill to see something I'll never forget. A huge demon clawing at the Culeens, but they weren't getting scratched. Sango yelled something.

She yelled "Help!".

Authors notes: Yes! I did it! I hope you like it! R&R! The Cullens will be more involved soon, I promise! Thank you 2JACOBLUVERS! 


	4. Naraku's plan and Kagome's pain

**Authors Notes: Hey everybody! Here come another chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

I gasped. The cullens were trying there best, but it wasn't working. Without thinking, I ran forward. I heard Inuyash yell something. I pulled out my bow and arrows. I stilled, trying to sense the jewel shard if it had one. It did. It was in it's stomach. Ew!

"Hit the mark! "I yelled. I shot my arrow. It hit the demon and it turned to look at me. It snatched me from the ground. I struggled and kicked, bit, hit, and punched every inch I could reach. It snarled at me. "My name is Fucginta. " He purred. Ew, again!

"Let he go! "I heard Inuyasha snarl. I started clawing at Fucginta. He only squeezed me in response. "Why should I? Naraku will be pleased with me. " Fucginta replied. Everything went black.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I awoke to see Naraku staring down at me. You know, that's never a goodway to wake up! "H, Kagome! You are awake. Good. I want you to feel this. "Naraku then touched me, and pain clouded my vision. I let out one suprised yelp, and then was quiet.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Bella's POV

I was in shock. Kagome and that demon, Fucginta, had just been here, hadn't they? Then they were gone. Poor Inuyasha. He was going balistic. He growled and ran, following Fucginta's scent, which smelled sour.

I looked toward Alice. 'I didn't see it coming! "She cried out, probably as upset as she had been that moring we found out the Voultri were coming...and she was very upset. Edward looked a bit...sad. I guess he does not have high hopes for Kagome. But I do.

We all started running towards Fucginta's scent; following it.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Kagome's POV

I awoke to feel that I could not sit up. I could move my head, and my mouth, but that was it. Randomely, my body sat up. I noticed what I was wearing righ then. A _short as hell_ (not that short but close) skirt that was black and a black shirt that came down just below my breast.

Well,I feel...sexy I guess, but also a bit violated. I stayed, frozen in place. I wonder why I'm not able to move. Naraku appeared in front of me then.

"How do you feel?"

"Violated. 'I answered and he chuckled."Have you noticed anything about yourself? "He asked. "N othing besides the fact I can't move. 'I whispered, staring him down. "I know that! Feell the top of your head! "He commanded, and my arm rose against my will. I gasped. There on my head were...dog ears!

"You son of a bitch! "I yelled. " I always was, and always will be. "Naraku smirked."Now that just sounds wrong. "I groaned, feeling arrogant. "Kagome, I need to send you out to talk to someone. I'll teleport you in 3...2...1' and everything spun in a weird way.

I landed, croutched. "K-Kagome?" I heard a voice ask. It was Bella. "Are you alright?" Sango asked and I lifted my head. Inuyasha was staring at me, frozen and registering my scent. "No, dammit! I feel so violated. 'I cringed."Why is that? "Bella asked, confused. "Dou you see what I'm wearing?"I half yelled.

"Oh" was all she said. Then I felt Naraku speak, using me as a puppet like thing. It sounded like my voice."I came to warn you. I on Naraku's side now. He gave me everything. Now I'm not second best, Inuyasha. Good luck, because next time I see you, I'll kill you." And then it looked like I burst into flames and disappeared.

"Wait!"Inuyasha yelled, but I looked at him with sad eyes then disappeared in the flames. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?"Renesme asked."Her scent...changed a bit. Then I noticed she had something on her head. Kagome's a half demon. "Then all was silent.

WHAT?"Everyone yelled.

**Hey this just seemed like a good place to break off. I LOVE YOU ALL (in a sense)!**


	5. Note

Hey guys! It's me, blazerules34. I've put this story on hold, but just for now. I'm currently working on publishing a book, and the first step to that is _writing_ a story and sending it to my editor. Who is, by the way, my Uncle. I'm hoping to get back to this soon, so keep wishing! I'm so sorry!

I"ll get back to this story as soon as I can! Wish me luck on this _and_ my book. Thanks!


	6. Now it begins

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...school just hates me. That and the science fair came. Stupid life...anyway, I do not own Inuyasha or Twiliight sadly. R&R!**

Kagome's POV

I felt abused. In the morning, I awoke aoutomaticly to make Naraku food. Then, up till dinner he just toyed with me. Then I made him dinner. Then he would _make out with me_. And since he was controlling me, it looked like, at first glance, _I was enjoying it_. Which I certainly was not. I hated Naraku more then ever. At least he hadn't taken my virginity. Yet.

I got up, stretched,and walked towards the area wher I made food and where Naraku and I ate the food I made. Today, two eggs. Poor birds. Naraku's gain, the birds loss. I was somewhere in the middle. Naraku came into the kitchen as I now called it, and snapped "Hurry up!". I growled knowing that my eyes had flashed from violet to red.

"Hello, my darling."Naraku purred as he stroked my cheek. I winced mentally. "When will you let me go?" I asked. 'When you die. "Naraku replied casually. "Oh, by the way, Inuyasha will be arriving sometime this week. "he said snidely. Oh, if I could only hit him...

The days passed. Suddenly, I was called into Naraku's room. I was rushed forward, and I appeared in his room, where he was lazily standing without a shirt (Ew! porr kagome). I stumbled amd he caught my arm.

"Kagome, change in to this!" He ordered, and suddenly I was back in my room. The outfit in my hand was the same I was wearing, but it had an armourish feel to it. I changed and was summoned back. "Get ready. Their coming. "Naraku said.

Bella's POV

We were all heading to find Kagome. By we, I mean, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renesme, and I. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet had decided to stay at the village. They wanted to "examine" the villagers, and the kind old lady Kaede allowed them.

I was worried. Needless to say, we all were. I had known Kagome since we were, like, one. We had been best friends, but then I had moved to the U.S where my Mom was origanally from. She had taught English to me, but Japanese has been my favorite language.

Kagome...was my best friend. And now she was captured by a _demon_ and was probably being humilated by that _beast_. Renesme shifted in my arms, and glanced at me. I met her gaze. I knew she had liked Kagome, so I knew she was upset. Poor child.

I looked at her with solemn eyes. I looked ahead to see Edward was murmmuring with Alice. I jogged and caught up. Alice's eyes were blank. She was having a vision. I saw that Edward looked sad, and he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Demon coming, Inuyasha! "Alice called, and Inuyasha un-sheathed Tetsuiga for the, like, hundredth time today. Here we go again.

**I know, it's short but it's done at least! Hooray!**


	7. The calm before a war

Blazerules34: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy…with stuff! Like, homework, school, and watching Ouran High School Host Club, or as I call it, OHSHC. So, I'm going to try and update sooner, so wish me luck!

~Kagome's POV~

I had changed into my battle armor. It looked a lot like the clothes Naraku had made me wore earlier. But, instead of a silkier feel, it felt more…heavier, I guess. I mean, they felt like normal clothes, but…you know what? Never mind. I'm not going to try and explain how armor feels like regular clothes.

Naraku had summoned me earlier. He said that I was to kill my friends. Or he would kill me.

~Flashback~

_I felt myself being pulled to where Naraku was. He was summoning me. "Kagome, I have a job for you. "He said as soon as I arrived. "What is it, Master? " I said, bowing. Yes, he even made me call him Master. "Inuyasha is on his way to save you. Fortunately, he won't succeed with that. "Naraku sneered at the hope on my face, and my ears twitched._

"_You are to kill your friends, Kagome. "Naraku said bluntly. "B-But Master…" I felt the tears coming on. "If you do not kill him, I will kill you. I do not care if you spare your _other_ friends, like Sango and Miroku. "Naraku ordered softly, and the scene disappeared._

~Present~

I had already gotten over my tears. Besides, I could not disobey Naraku. Even if I wanted too, I would die. So I would murder Inuyasha, spare the others, and live happily ever after, right? No. It would never be that simple. Tears started flowing again. I could not go through with this.

~Sango's POV~

I stopped running. Miroku, ahead of me, stopped as well. "Is it another demon? "Edward asked, crouching in front of Bella and Renesme. "Yes, but no. "I muttered, frowning. "What do you mean? "Bella asked quietly. "She means that Kagome is close by. "Inuyasha said, and I sighed.

"Inuyasha, you have to face her. You might be able to save her, and you might not. "I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

~Kagome's POV~

I was crouched in a tree, listening to my friends. "I know that, you idiot! "I heard Inuyasha snarl at Sango. "Sit boy! " I yelled, and heard a thump in the ground. I jumped out of the tree, feeling weightless. I hit the ground lightly, and landed in a crouched position.

"K-Kagome…ouch. "I heard Inuyasha mutter, and I felt myself smirk. "Even though you're upset Inuyasha, you can't take it out on your friends. "I said softly. "Kagome, can you save yourself? "Bella whispered. "No. I have to kill him. "I shook my head, and whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry. "I whispered, and unhooked my fans.

Blazerules34: Yes! I did it! That's actually a quite lot. I'll update soon!


	8. Goodbye Kagome

Blazerules34: I know there hasn't really been much Bella and Kagome interaction, but there will be now! So just keep reading and I'm sorry it takes forever but I plan on updating _most_ of my stories today, so wish me luck!

~Kagome's POV~

I knew everyone was watching me. As in Naraku, Naraku's demon troops and my friends. "Please, Kagome, don't do it. "Bella whispered but I heard anyways. "I have to or he'll kill me. I would rather be killed but, he kind of controls me right now. "I said sorrow tainting my face. "Then I will be your opponent" Bella stood in front of Inuyasha and I almost laughed in Naraku's voice.

"_She will slice you to death, little girl._" Naraku purred through my voice. "K-Kagome? "Bella started. _"Run while you still can. _"Naraku threatened and something hardened in Bella's face. "Fine then, I will get Kagome out of your grip soon anyways. "Bella snarled and lunged.

My first reflex was to smack her away and I did feeling her hard-as-rock skin. She batted my hand away and crouched to the ground with her eyes glowing red. She jumped up and tried a round house kick which I jumped over. I tried an up hook on her jaw but she jumped back into a tree.

I jumped after her and kicked her off. I'm pretty sure it didn't hurt her but it shocked her at the most. She flipped off the branch and landed in a crouched position on the ground. My hands clenched against Naraku's will, for he wanted me to use my fan's power. I fought him but he powered over me and I was forced to use my fans on my best friend.

"Dragon's Breath! "I roared out and big tornadoes of fire, four in all, swept toward Bella who watched it coming. There was fear on her face and I remembered that fire was deadly to vampires, which she was. She dodged neatly and now there was more anger and fear she felt towards Naraku then ever.

I don't think Edward or Renesme will ever forgive me. Something hits me from behind, claws cutting up my skin. I knew it was Inuyasha as I watched Edward grab Bella and drag her to safety. I turned slightly meeting Inuyasha's eyes as we both stared at the claw marks on my back. I had felt no pain, but there were still marks on my skin.

"Fire Star "I mumbled and a giant fire star came out of my fans and into the sky and then streaked towards Inuyasha at lightning speed. It set his arm on fire and he rolled over on the grass. He sat up, watched me for a minute and I turned my fans into a knife. I walked up to him and pressed the blade to his heart.

"Do it, so you can be free. "Inuyasha muttered and my hand started shaking. Naraku wanted my hand to move forward but I wanted it to move back. My hand kept trembling. "Foolish girl! "Naraku roared and shoved me out of the way. He appeared next to me on the ground glaring at me.

"I will deal with you later. "He growled at me and his tentacle things came out. They waited for a second before streaking towards where Inuyasha was on the ground. I knew he wouldn't get up. "No! "I yelled out and jumped in front of him and the tentacles slammed into my gut. I let out a strangled choke and sank to the ground.

"Kagome! "Inuyasha roared and brought out his sword. "Wind tunnel! "He shouted and Naraku poofed out before it could hit him. I could hear his laughter as he disappeared but I didn't look. "Kagome…"Sango murmured crying. I watched as all of the faces I loved came in to peer at me. "You stupid idiot. "Inuyasha growled at me, but it was more of a whimper. I smiled at him.

"Bella, I'm glad I got to see you again. "I croaked out. "No, Kagome, don't go…"Bella whispered and Renesme's eyes over flowed. "We can stop it. "Edward said and I took his meaning. "Nah, I think it's my time. "I told him and watched him glance down sympathetically. "Sango, find Kohaku. "I whispered to the girl who was like my sister. "Miroku, if you cheat on her, I will kill you. "I smiled at the lecherous monk. He winced in return.

"Inuyasha, I love you. "I said as the world turned black and my life flew me away forever.

Blazerules34: This is not the last chapter! Don't hate me please…


	9. The End

**Blazerules34: This will be our last chapter together. How sad :'(**

**Kagome: You killed me!**

**Blazerules34: It was for the best. At least you died with dignity. And I know most of you people are mad at me for killing Kagome. But, would you rather her die, or be Naraku's slave forever?**

~Bella's POV~

I watched in horror as the light drained from my best friends eyes. When it was completely gone, her chocolate-brown eyes looked harsh and bitter without the gentle light that had danced in Kagome's eyes. And, somehow, I figured Alice would see something like this. Yet we had left them behind when Kagome came back to talk with us.

One of the saddest things about this is I want to cry. I really want to cry. But I can't! All because I became a vampire, I couldn't cry when my best friend died. I looked at Renesme's face. She was crying, which had to be enough for Edward and I.

My hand ghosted forward and forced it to touch her eyelids. I took one last look at her innocent eyes, the eyes that lost their light. Swallowing deeply, I slid her eyes down, where they would never open again. Renesme turned to me and threw herself into my arms. I held her close to me; wishing tears would fly out of my own eyes.

I just noticed how the others were doing. Sango was sobbing whole heartedly into the arms of Miroku, who was also crying. Shippo was curled into Kagome's right side, touching her face. He was crying as well. But Inuyasha, he wasn't crying. He was staring at Kagome's face with a loving expression. But then I saw it: a single tear slid past his control.

Inuyasha's head was lowered, but not in shame. He didn't bother to hide his tears. His head was lowered because of the pain. I had heard his story: Kagome was the first human to ever like him that hadn't either died or tried to kill him. I patted his shoulder in sympathy.

He picked up her body and carried her back to the village. We all understood without saying anything that we needed to go. But before we left, I saw Edward run into the forest. He came back into the clearing, scraping something on to a stone. He handed it to me wordlessly and I read it out loud, "Higurashi Kagome, born (made up dates) April 10 1994 died: February 23 2012. Miko, and will haunt you for disturbing grave" I finished tearfully.

Edward took the cold marble from my hands and placed it where Kagome had fallen. And as we left, a breeze pushed by me, feeling playful and free. And I knew with my vampire senses that it was a spirit: Kagome's spirit. May she always be free. Feeling the urge to cry a strangled sound escaped my throat and Kagome's spirit danced around me, like she was trying to get me to cheer up. One look and I knew the others could sense her too. "Rest in peace, Kagome. We'll be back" I said, and turned away without looking back.

When we got back to the village, we had a proper burial. Renesme cried enough for all of the vampires present; even Rose looked like she could have cried. And then we left, and I didn't know if I would see Inuyasha ever again.

~Three Years Later, Inuyasha's POV~

I climbed back up out of the well to go to Mrs. Higurashi's house. No, she didn't hate me, even after Kagome's death. But today was special: it was her death date. Mrs. Higurashi had decided that she would invite family and friends over this year. She was in the kitchen making food, and she hugged me when she saw me.

The living room started to fill up, and we we're about to make the trip to her grave when a car screeched to a stop. "Come on, Renesme, let's go! "I heard a familiar voice say. Well, it shouldn't have been _that_ familiar; the last time I saw her was three years ago. Bella didn't bother to knock and she opened the door almost cautiously.

Renesme looked like she was 15 now, not the little nine-year-old I had seen only three years ago. A saying here sprang into my head: _they grow up so fast_. I almost snorted. Only when you're a half-vampire. But when Bella saw me, she stopped cold. I know she wanted to cry, I could imagine the salt water in her eyes. She ran at me, as fast as a normal human, and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry we were never able to make it. But we made her a shrine in our living room. "Bella whispered on a level that no human could hear. "Feh. "Was all that I said, and she laughed. Then, being a true Japanese woman, bowed. "I am sorry to intrude on all of you, but my name is Bella. I was Kagome's best friend, and I was with her when she died, and so was Inuyasha. "She bowed and we sat down for the service.

Renesme cried, and one tear slid out from my own eye. When the service ended, we walked out to Kagome's "fake" grave. I mean, I know its fake, Mrs. Higurashi knows its fake and the vampires know. Kagome's actual have is in the feudal era, in a sacred place. Since we got Bella and her family in the well, I knew it was possible for Mrs. Higurashi to go. So, every other weekend, I take her down to see her daughters grave.

Thank God Miroku knew it was _Kagome's _mother, or he would have been all over her. Ok, Thank God he's _married_ too. After we ate and talked, we went on our annual trip to the well to visit Kagome's grave, where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and their kids would be waiting. Edward held onto Mrs. Higurashi and we jumped over the side.

A breeze blew, and I stilled. Whenever we visited Kagome's grave, a breeze blew and I knew why. Kagome's spirit was visiting us. And as I walked up the steps to Kagome's grave with my friends behind me, I knew everything would be alright, and that Kagome would always be with us.

**Blazerules34: I'm sorry, but this was our last chapter together. I hope you guys like the story! I'm going to go back and fix it later, but review and tell me if I should make a sequel!**


End file.
